


Will suck dick for rent (or for free)

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life but the AI is Self Aware
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Gordon, Praise, Sweet voice as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Gordon gets pissed at Benrey for bumming off him. Benrey offers to pay him back in an alternative way.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246





	Will suck dick for rent (or for free)

**Author's Note:**

> I write most of this after a prompt involving Benrey stripping got me thinking, so pardon the messy writing!  
> Hope you enjoy, H!

Gordon stared down the large man lying on his couch. Fuck, didn’t he have his own apartment to go back to? Fucker drank all his soda, and played games all day. His electricity bill must have surely skyrocketed since the man had started bumming off of him. Benrey practically lived in his flat now. 

He had shown up sometime after the birthday party, and had just refused to leave Gordon alone.

He wanted to scream at the man, get him to leave, but a residual fear left him unable to, for fear of the consequences. What if Benrey decided to be the “bad guy” again...? 

Even so, he couldn’t help but mutter out a quick complaint about how Benrey should start paying a share of the rent.

It wasn’t loud, or at least Gordon thought it wasn’t, but the man turned to look at him the moment it left his lips. 

_ Fuck _ .

Those alien eyes stared him down, pinning him in place. Had he just pissed him off? Was this how he would die? 

The seconds ticked by, and finally Benrey grinned. It wasn’t a nice smile.

“Y’know, I got no money on me but uh-“

The man stood up from the couch, his full height towering over Gordon, backing him against a wall.

“I can pay you,  _ another _ way if you want me to.”

Huh?

Gordon froze. What did he mean by that?

It started to click as Benrey began to casually pull his shirt over his head, throwing it to one side. 

Gordon got a good view of his torso, strong looking, a little hairy, soft around the stomach, before realising Benrey’s hands had begun to move towards his sweats.

Was- was Benrey  _ stripping _ in front of him right now?! 

Gordon was unable to say a word as he watched Benrey undress. It shouldn’t have been sensual, Benrey did it casually, in an almost matter of fact way,  _ and yet _ , Gordon could feel himself growing stiff at the sight.

Benrey slipped his pants down, and, oh, he had been going commando huh? 

His brain fizzled out completely as he looked at his crotch. Benrey was a  _ big guy _ in  _ all _ aspects, not just height and bulk. Gordon barely registered the moment Benrey fell to his knees in front of him. He leaned forward, nuzzling at the tent forming in Gordon’s pants.

Gordon could feel the man’s breath against his crotch as he spoke.

“So, we doing this or what, Feetman?”

Benrey peered up at him, hands hesitantly hovering over the waistband of Gordon’s trousers. Gordons boner was pushing against his cheek, and oh if that visual didn’t make it hard to think straight. As if any of this shit were straight.

Benrey slow blinked, eyes locked with Gordon’s as he waited for his answer. Now, Gordon  _ could _ just say no, and he was sure the other man would get redressed, and get back to doing, uh,  _ whatever  _ it was he was doing before. Probably gaming or something. Gordon could totally leave and let him do that, but...

He wanted this.

Had for a while.

As pissed off and  _ angry _ the alien made him sometimes, there was something about him that drew Gordon in. He couldn’t deny that he thought of Benrey sometimes, as he pumped his cock at night. Often, actually. Pretty much every night really.

And now here he was, just casually  _ offering _ a blowjob in lieu of paying his rent, something he had only been half serious about.

If this was gonna happen, he needed to clear some things up first.

He reached down to grab Benrey’s hair, pulling his head back.

Benrey hissed, but didn’t resist, eyes narrowing to slits as he stared back.

“If we’re going to do this, it’s because you _ want _ to suck my dick, not because you want to fucking avoid paying me money”

Gordon rasped out at him, his voice low in his throat.

Gordon wanted Benrey  _ bad  _ but not as some kind of fucking business’s transaction. Would Benrey offer this  _ service _ to just about anyone? The thought made him feel insanely jealous. 

It was ridiculous, he had no claim on the guy. Even so. 

Benrey scowled up at him.

“Idiot, of course I wanna do this.”

He pulled Gordons pants down with one fierce tug. 

“You think I talked about your hot ass back in Black Mesa for kicks?”

Honestly, Gordon had kinda thought he had. The man seemed to live off making jokes at his expense. It wasn’t hard to assume the constant flirting was some form of harassment meant to embarrass and humiliate him.

Benrey easily pulled his head free from Gordon’s grasp, moving back to his earlier position, practically glued to his crotch now. He licked a wet stripe against his boxers with a long tongue, Gordon could feel his cock  _ throb _ as it strained against the fabric. “So, we fuckin’ then?”

Gordon looked down at him, and considered for a moment, and then nodded, a slight bob of the head. It was all Benrey needed. Benrey grinned again, and wow, if those teeth didn’t make Gordon have second thoughts already, but Benrey had already ripped his boxers down, eyeing his dick with an almost  _ hungry _ look.

“Ready to have the best succ of your life Feetman?” 

Holy shit, really? That nickname? Now? Gordon was just about ready to pull his pants up and leave, but Benrey surged forward to wrap around his dick and  _ wow _ , Gordon’s reprimand died in his throat as he let out a breathy moan. 

“ _ Benrey,  _ fuck, you-“

He reached up a hand and bit into a knuckle,  _ hard _ , in an attempt to muffle his cries.

Benrey quickly slid off his dick with a slick wet “pop” sound, and frowned.

“Hey uh, don’t do that, I wanna hear you, please, friend?”

Fuck, Gordon could hardly say no to such a polite request, now could he? Not with those blown out eyes staring up at him.

He released his hand from his mouth, red and sore from his frantic attempts to silence himself, and moved it to gently grasp at Benrey’s hair.

Benrey smiled back up at him, and mouthed at his penis again, not breaking eye contact as he lapped at the head.

It was… embarrassing, too intimate almost, Gordon wanted to look away, but knew that Benrey would stop if he did. He felt insanely self conscious, heck, he wasn’t the one sucking dick right now, and yet, he felt like he was the one on display, Benrey observing his every reaction, his gasps, the flutter of his eyelids, the red flush staining his cheeks, as he took him in his mouth. 

Nothing escaped those lidded eyes. Benrey swirled his tongue and watched as Gordon threw his head back in a heavy moan, keenly observing what pleased Gordon most. He lapped at Gordons slit, and Gordons grip on his hair tightened. That was duly noted, stored away in his brain for later. He was building up a nice little mental dossier filled with the noises and faces Gordon made while being sucked off. He greedily took in every little gasp, the way his eyes rolled back slightly, the trembling of his legs, that shaky, raspy quality to his voice as he moaned Benrey’s name. Fuck, this was a lot better than what he had imagined, that’s for sure. He reached around a hand to grab at Gordon’s ass, gently kneading and squeezing. Gordon jolted in surprise, and Benrey would have laughed, if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. 

“Benrey, fu- fuck, give a guy some warning first?!”

Benrey waggled his brows as if to say “hard to do that with a mouth full of cock” and gave another rough squeeze, prompting a sudden squeak from Gordon. Cute. 

Gordon was very neat reaching his limit. He wanted to buck his hips, yank Benrey forwards so he could fuck Benrey’s mouth  _ properly _ , have him choke on his dick as he came. He had a much better idea though. 

“Benrey. Off.”

His voice was rough as he spoke, and Benrey complied, looking up at him quizzically, a touch of worry in his face, like he thought he had done something wrong. How sweet. 

Gordon suddenly kneed him in the chest, kicking him backwards, splayed out on the floor. 

Gordon could get a much better look at Benrey’s cock this way, and he crouched down over him, getting a good eyeful at the way it twitched and throbbed. 

“Huh- Gordon, what-?”

“Shut up.” Gordon commanded, and Benrey immediately closed his mouth. It pleased him to see Benrey obey him so quickly, he was due for a reward.

“You’ve been so good for me, and look at you, you’re positively aching aren’t you?”

Gordon straddled Benrey’s chest, his dick hard against his ass, and placed a hand on his cheek.

“I’d bet you’d like to fuck me properly, right?”

Benrey looked positively  _ dazed _ , as he quickly nodded his head. 

“Well, I’ll need some prep first, don't suppose you have any lube on you, do you? It’d be a shame if I had to get up and leave after all this.”

Gordon teased him. He did have some lube in his bedside cabinet, but if there was a quicker option, he’d gladly take it.

Benrey seemed to think for a moment, before spitting out a few green glowing orbs that popped, splashing them both with a gel like liquid. Hmm. That could work.

Gordon stuck a few fingers in Benrey’s mouth, mindful of his teeth.

“Suck.”

Benrey did, spitting out a few orbs onto his fingers, coating it in the viscous thick fluid. 

As Gordon pulled his fingers back out with a soft plop, a few strands of saliva and sweet voice connected the gap between them and his mouth.

“Good boy.” He praised, feeling Benrey’s dick twitch against his ass.

Gordon reached back to slip a single finger inside himself, tight, even with the help of the lube. He groaned as he crooked his finger, rocking back onto his hand slightly. 

He added another. 

Beneath him, Benrey whined.

“Let me help, please?”

Gordon eyed his sharp nails and shook his head.

“You’ve done enough, sit back and enjoy, ok?” 

It took a little while for Gordon to work up to four fingers, but he figured he would need it, what with how big Benrey was. The usual three certainly wouldn’t cut it this time. 

He slid his slick fingers out, and wrapped them around Benrey’s dick, giving it a cursory jerk to grease it up. 

“You ready for your treat, big guy?”

He lifted his hips, moving back slightly so he could lower himself down onto Benrey’s dick and waited for his reply, the head teasing at his entrance.

“Oh fuck- yeah, go for it Feet-Freeman.”

Gordon noticed the hasty correction with a smile, and slowly began to sink his hips back down. Fuck, it was a tight fit, Benrey was Big with a capital B. Gordon had to stop a moment to adjust to the feeling, panting slightly as he tightly gripped at Benrey’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Benrey gripped at his hips in turn. Gordon was sure they’d both have bruises to show for this afterwards. The thought was exciting, he rather liked the idea of marking Benrey up. A thought for later then. 

Gordon finally felt ready to continue and slammed his hips down, taking him in all at once.

Fuck, that was way too much.

He hissed, leaning forward to press his forehead against Benrey’s.

“God Benrey, you’re being so good for me, keep still for me ok?” He could hardly speak with how full he felt, but he needed Benrey to behave, to do as he commanded.

It would have been easy to let Benrey do all the work, and fuck him senseless, but Gordon enjoyed this little bit of power he held over him. So what if he had a bit of a complex? 

Benrey huffed, face flushed pink.

“Gonna fuck yourself on my sweet gamer dick? Better make it count.” He let out a bit of a cackle, that choked off as Gordon rocked his hips. “That’s it,  _ good boy _ , is this- unh, does this feel good? I bet it does, huh?” 

It was Benrey’s turn to be observed, as he came undone by Gordons slow rhythmic thrusts, sliding up and down at a leisurely pace. Gordon carefully examined the way Benrey’s eyes would clench shut when he bottomed out, how he chewed at his lip, the way his nails would dig in just a little bit tighter, around Gordon’s waist.

Gordon leaned back, better to enjoy the view in front of him. It was good seeing Benrey squirming, trying to restrain himself from bucking his hips like he so wanted to, making little soft growls with his throat.

Submission was a good look on him. 

“Please… faster?” Benrey whined out, 

“Hmm, I don’t know, are you saying you aren’t satisfied with just  _ this _ ?”

Gordon punctuated his words by slamming his weight down onto his dick, and Benrey  _ whimpered. _

“If you’re unhappy with your treat, I can g- get up and leave?” Gordon grunted out. He had no intention of doing so of course, but it  _ was  _ fun to jerk Benrey around a little. Payback for all the shit he went through at Black Mesa. Karma.

Gordon watched in delight as Benrey’s eyes widened, and he frantically shook his head. 

“No! Please, I’ll be good, p-please!”

Damn. It was this easy to manipulate him into behaving? He should have tried fucking him sooner. Gordon rolled his hips again, and Benrey choked out a few orbs. Purple. Like a plum.  _ Ah _ . 

“You close?” Gordon whispered, continuing that slow and painful pace. 

“Mmmmm- yeah, I- _ ah _ !”

Benry’s opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by another sharp buck. 

“Good.”

Gordon began to fondle himself, stroking at his own neglected dick. 

“You mind if I come on your face?”

Benrey shook his head.

“Of course you don’t. You like being my own personal fuck toy, don’t you?”

Benrey very near came from that sentence alone. Holy  _ fuck _ talk about one hit KO’s.

And yet Gordon kept going.

“You’ll look so pretty with my cum all over you, won’t you? A nice little pearl necklace just for you.” Gordon began to move more erratically, practically bouncing himself on Benrey’s cock, all the while jerking his own, the wet slap of flesh obscene in its sheer loudness. 

“You’ll never want to fuck anybody else again, I’ll- I’ll ruin you completely.”

Fuck, Benrey wanted to say that he already had, but his voice wasn’t working anymore. All he could let out were desperate pleas, of  _ yes, more  _ and  _ please _ .

  
  


“Benrey I’m close I’m gonna-“

Benrey could barely hold himself back anymore, he tightened his clawed hands around Gordon’s waist and yanked him down, and Gordon came with a shout, hot cum splashing across Benrey’s chest and face.

Benrey continued thrusting into Gordon, and it wasn’t long before he came undone too, dick pulsing as he came inside Gordon.

Benrey let him go, and he slumped down across his chest, eyes unfocused as he lay there, Benrey’s now softening dick still in his ass. 

Neither could find the energy to move off the cool hardwood floor. Gordon at least had a slightly more comfortable spot, using Benrey as a cushion. 

Benrey’s cum dripped down his thighs, and wow, he really should have removed his pants properly rather than just yanking them down and out of the way, that looked like it was gonna stain. Those were concerns for later Gordon. It’s not like Benrey was much better, Gordon’s cum liberally splattered across his face and chest.

Gordon sighed as he snuggled into a clean spot on Benrey’s neck. The post nut clarity was really hitting him right now. He had said some... **_really_ ** embarrassing things. Embarrassing things that Benrey had reacted very positively too. Huh. That could be useful to know for the future. For now though, all he wanted to do was hold onto Benrey and sleep. So he did. Thinking could come later.

———

After some time had passed, Benrey eventually spoke up.

“So uh, do you still want me to start paying rent?”

This motherfucker.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sweet voice translations:
> 
> Green like Bubby’s tube, this can be used as lube!
> 
> Plum means “I’m gonna cum.”


End file.
